Dimitri's Dept (Übersetzung)
by JOKAJA134
Summary: Diese FF ist ein Oneshot Dimitri's POV, die nach dem 6. Buch spielt: Als Dimitri schließlich mit Abe auf den Jagdausflug geht. Dort fordert Abe von ihm seine lang versprochenen Schulden zu begleichen. Übersetzung der Originalstory von Gigi256.


Diese Fan-Fiktion ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung von einer Story auf der Website. Den Link zu der Original Story findet Ihr gleich hier:

s/10911206/1/Dimitri-s-Debt

Ich hoffe Euch gefällt es genauso gut wie mir und vielen anderen.

* * *

 **Dimitris Schulden**

 _ **Ich hoffe, dass ihr wundervollen Leser alle eurer besonderes Urlaubsgeschenk genießt!**_

 _ **!Achtung: - diese Geschichte enthält häusliche Gewalt!**_

* * *

Das dichte Blätterdach verbarg die letzten Strahlen des Sonnenlichts, bevor die Sonne unterging. Die Luft war praktisch geräuschlos, außer dem gelegentlichen Zwitschern eines Vogels und das leise knirschen der gefallen Blätter und Zweige unter unseren Füßen.

Ich folgte einem der wenigen Männer, die die Macht hatten mich nervös werden zu lassen. Obwohl sich das auf meinem Gesicht nicht abzeichnete, dank meiner langen Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, dennoch versuchte ich meine rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Das er eine Waffe hatte machte es mir nicht grade einfacher.

Zugegeben ich hatte auch eine und ich war bereit zu wetten, dass ich der bessere Schütze sein würde. Er jedoch hatte die Motivation, mich wirklich zu erschießen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde des Wanderns, weit abseits jeder Zivilisation, kam Abe Mazur endlich, auf einer kleinen aber versteckten Lichtung, zum stehen. Ich fragte mich ober er sein Opfer gefunden hatte, es wurde deutlich, dass er das tatsächlich hatte, als er sich zu mir umdrehte.

„Also, Wächter Belikov, erzählen Sie mir von der Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und meiner Tochter."

Ich hatte gewusst, dass er danach fragen würde, schließlich war das der eigentliche Grund, weshalb dieser Ausflug überhaupt geplant war, aber das hatte mich trotzdem nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet. Ich hatte keine große Rede vorbereitet, oder auch nur eine Liste mit Gründen, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich ein akzeptabler Partner für seine Tochter war. Denn um wirklich ehrlich zu sein gab es definitiv mehr Gründe, warum es mir nicht erlaubt sein sollte auch nur in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Trotzdem, ich liebte meine Roza, und ich wusste ich würde für sie kämpfen. Heute bedeutete das ihrem Vater ehrliche Antworten bereitzustellen.

„Betrachten Sie mich als offenes Buch, Sir. Fragen Sie mich alles, was Sie wissen wollen und ich verspreche Ihnen so ehrlich wie möglich zu antworten."

Sein Grinsen wurde praktisch noch unheimlicher bei der Möglichkeit, die ich ihm grade gegeben hatte.

„Wir sollten mit was einfachem anfangen, oder nicht? Wo haben Sie und Rosemarie sich getroffen?"

Ich atmete erleichtert aus, ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Das war eine einfache Frage, eine auf die es keine schwierige Antwort gab.

„Portland", antwortete ich, „Ich hab das Team angeführt, welches Rose und Pri- Ihre Majestät Königin Vasilisa zurückzuholen sollte, nachdem sie von der Schule weggelaufen sind."

„Und sag mir Junge, war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick?", der spöttische Tonfall war unverkennbar.

„Schwerlich,", schnaubte ich, „Ich hab vorher noch nie eine so sarkastische und hartnäckige junge Frau getroffen. Und wie Sie sich sicher erinnern können, habe ich in einem Haus voller Frauen gelebt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie sich auf Anhieb so um mich gesorgt hat. Sie schien eher ziemlich entschlossen mir mein zur Hölle zu machen."

Abe lachte lauthals. „Ja sie ist die Tochter ihrer Mutter, nicht wahr? Also, wenn es nicht sofort dazu kam, wie kam es dann zu diesem Chaos?"

„Ich hab mich vielleicht nicht bei der ersten Begegnung in sie verliebt, aber ich habe sie bewundert und respektiert. Sie war auf eine Art und weise loyal gegenüber Vasilisa, von der die meisten Wächter nicht mal träumen können. Und ich lernte schnell, dass ihre Loyalität nicht bloß durch ihre Verpflichtung eingeschränkt war, sondern das sie alle, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, einbezog."

Das war die Wahrheit. Sie tat einfach alles für Lissa, sie gab buchstäblich ihr eigenes Blut und warf sich vor eine Kugel für sie. Aber sie war genauso behütend gegenüber jedem, um den sie sich kümmerte. Sie beschütze Mason sogar nach seinem Tod und half Adrian sein volles Potenzial zu entfalten. Die größte Zurschaustellung ihrer Loyalität war, als sie bereit war alles für mich zu opfern.

„Ah ja. Sie liebt sehr Leidenschaftlich. Fast schon bis zur Rücksichtslosigkeit, finden Sie nicht?", ich wusste er wollte mich reizen, aber unabhängig davon für ich fort.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Sir?"

„Nun, wie würden Sie das nennen. Meine Tochter ging von der Schule und reiste alleine um den halben Globus, um ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen gegenüber ihrem Mentor zu erfüllen, den jeder andere Tod glaubte? Vor allem wenn es ihr leben in Gefahr brachte, auf mehr als nur eine Weise. Und damit … nun Sie waren nicht mehr nur ihr Mentor an diesem Punkt, oder etwa nicht?"

Während viele Leute den Verdacht hatten, dass da mehr zwischen uns gelaufen war, an der St. Vladimir, gab es jedoch nur wenige, die die ganze Wahrheit kannten. Abe war keiner von ihnen, zumindest soweit ich verstanden hatte. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er ernsthaft fragte, oder ob er nur nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten suchte, um das zu vervollständigen, wovon er bereits wusste, dass es wahr war.

„Hat Rose es Ihnen gesagt?" Ich wusste sie arbeitete daran die Beziehungen zu ihren Eltern zu verbessern, seit sie Teil ihres Lebens geworden waren. Vielleicht war das in einem dieser Gespräche angesprochen worden.

„Ja und Nein. Sie hat es mir nicht direkt gesagt, aber ich war auf Ihrer Gedenkfeier. Wenn sie geredet hat, hat sie nicht über ihren Mentor gesprochen. Sie sprach nicht mal über Sie wie einen Freund. Sie waren mehr für sie. Ihre Familie und ihre Freunde behandelten sie wie Ihre Witwe ..."

Meine Gendenkfeier. Rose und ich hatten meiner Familie immer noch nichts von meiner Wiederherstellung erzählt. Ich war noch nicht bereit dafür. Wegen des unvermeidlichem Konflikts zwischen uns, der jedes Mal aufkam wenn dieses Thema angesprochen wurde, hatten wir nicht viel über meine Familie und ihre Zeit dort gesprochen. Ich wusste das es eine Gedenkfeier für mich gegeben hatte, aber sie hatte nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, ausführlich darüber zu reden. Die Tatsache, das meine Familie sie behandelte, als wäre sie meine Frau gewesen, überraschte mich. Ich hatte ihnen nie wirklich von Rose erzählt, aber ihre Akzeptanz und scheinbare Zustimmung bedeuteten mir mehr ich ich ausdrücken konnte.

„ …Zugegeben Rose hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung, dass ich ihr Vater war und man hatte ihr schon mehr als ein paar Gläser Wodka gegeben. Sie hätte ihre Worte sonst wahrscheinlich ein wenig mehr mit bedacht gewählt. Dennoch war es offensichtlich für jeden, dass sie Sie bewunderte, dass sie Sie sogar liebte. Sie war ebenso untröstlich wie Ihre Familie, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr auf ihre eigene Weise."

Ich ließ seine Worte in der Luft stehen und für einen Moment herrschte Stille, während ich die nächsten Worte in meinem Kopf mit bedacht wählte.

„Mr. Mazur, die Behandlung von Rose durch meine Familie war hier nicht fehl am Platz. Ich liebe Ihre Tochter. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht immer so gezeigt, wie ich es hätte tun sollen, so wie sie es verdient hätte, aber das hat dieser Liebe keinen Abbruch getan. Heute würde ich bei Ihnen gerne um die Erlaubnis, für ihre Hand anzuhalten, bitten, wenn ich dächte, dass sie meinen Heiratsantrag annehmen würde. So oder so plane ich den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen, mich darum zu bemühen der Mann zu werden, den sie verdient."

Abe sah mich nur an, so wie der Zmey, als der er bekannt war, Ich konnte sehen wie er anfing zu Grinsen, bereit zum Angriff.

„Das ist alles schön und gut, Dimitri, aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere bist Du mir noch was schuldig. Liege ich damit richtig?"

Das war nicht der Schlag mit dem ich gerechnet hatte. Vielleicht hätte ich es aber wissen sollen. Ich hatte Jahre darauf gewartet, dass Abe unseren Handel vervollständigte. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass eine Beziehung zu seiner Tochter – Ganz gleich wie unwissend ich im Bezug auf ihre Eltern war, als das ganze angefangen hatte – mir keine Begnadigung erkaufen konnte. Wenn überhaupt sollte es mich nur noch vorsichtiger machen.

„Ja, Sir. Ich erinnere mich."

* * *

 _In jener Nacht regnete es in Baja in strömen und traf das Dach unserer kleinen Veranda und übertönte die Geräusche um uns herum. Ich saß draußen, beobachtete und wartete. Er kam immer zurück. Dieses Mal hatte ich es zu weit getrieben und ich war mir nicht sicher was passieren würde wenn er wieder kam._

 _Ich dachte daran mich an die zuständigen Behörden zu wenden, aber würden die schon tun? Für die war meine Mutter nichts weiter als eine Bluthure , und ich war noch weniger wert, bis ich meine Versprechensmarkierung erhalten würde._

 _Vielleicht wären die menschlichen Behörden freundlicher, aber wie sollte ich sie dazu bringen eine Situation wie diese zu regeln, wenn sie sie nicht mal verstanden._

 _Nachdem meine Mutter die Schnitte in meinem Gesicht und meinen Armen gereinigt hatte und auch die größere Wunde in der Nähe meines Auges mit ein paar Stichen genäht und versorgt worden war,_ _hatte ich auf der Veranda gesessen und gewartet. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher worauf ich eigentlich wartete. Ich hatte zu viel Adrenalin im Blut und zu viel Sorge im Kopf, als dass ich hätte schlafen können. So saß ich nur da und hörte meine Mutter drinnen auf und ab laufen._ _Ich wusste, sie war genauso verängstigt wie es war, aber sie war auch genauso ratlos, wie man die Situation beheben konnte._

 _Ich wusste nicht was in dieser Nacht über mich gekommen war; warum ich nicht schon viel früher gehandelt hatte. Ich hatte schon seit Jahren gesehen wie mein Vater meine Mutter geschlagen hatte. Typischerweise versteckte er jedoch die schlimmsten Straftaten vor seinen vier Kindern. Wie konnten hören wie sie schrie und den scharfen Knall seiner Hand auf ihrer Wange. Wir hörten sein Gebrüll davor und ihr Schluchzen danach. Wir sahen die Schnittwunden und Prellungen am nächsten Morgen und manchmal die Überreste von einigen Haushaltsgeräten, die während des Kampfes zerbrochen waren. Das Schlimmste war, als ich die Bisswunden an ihrem Hals bemerkte, die meine Mutter zu verbergen versuchte._

 _Keiner von uns Kindern sagte jemals etwas._ _Babushka_ _(Großmutter)_ _sagte niemals etwas in unserer Anwesenheit, aber ich wäre nicht überrascht wenn sie mit meiner Mutter im Privaten darüber gesprochen hätte._ _Jeder von uns würde behaupten das nicht geschah. Meinen Schwestern und mir wurden angewiesen uns fern zu halten, wenn unser Vater in der Stadt war, und wir taten das gerne um außerhalb der Schusslinie zu bleiben. Karo, Sonya und ich hatten das alles auf die harte Tour gelernt, und wir hatten alles getan, um sicher zu stellen, dass_ _Vika_ _nie unter der Hand meines Vaters gelitten hatte._

 _Zum Glück waren seine Reisen kurz und selten. Alle paar Monate versteckten wir uns ein oder zwei Tage. In den meisten Fällen war uns das auch gelungen. Ansonsten war das Leben gut. Das heißt, bis heute._

 _Alle vier von uns Kindern saßen oben in Karos Zimmer. Wir hatten damit angefangen, seit Vika alt genug geworden war, um mitzubekommen, was unten passierte und Angst bekam. Wir lenkten sie ab, mit ruhigen Spielen und Geschwätz und versuchten dabei die Geräusche des Kämpfens von unter zu übertönen. Heute allerdings war das fast unmöglich gewesen._

 _Mama hatte meinem Vater von Karos Schwangerschaft erzählt, wohl wissend, dass es bald schwierig sein würde, es zu verstecken, und der hatte es nicht gut aufgenommen. Ich war mir nicht sicher warum diese Information ihm derart zusetzte, aber das Geschrei war schlimmer, als ich es jemals zuvor gehört hatte. Auch Karo und Sonya sprangen von Zeit zu Zeit auf. Ich ging nervös zur Tür. Schließlich hörten wir von unten großen Lärm und den Klang, als würde etwas zerbrechen. Bevor ich über das, was ich tat nachdenken konnte, hatte ich die Tür aufgerissen und war die Treppe hinunter gestürmt, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, bis ich beim Anblick meiner Mutter erstarrte._

 _Sie lag auf den Überresten unseres Kaffeetisches, der mit der Glasplatte. Das Glas lag in Scherben überall um sie herum, einige Stücke waren von ihrem Blut rot gefärbt. Während die ganze Szene schon erschreckend war, erschreckte mich die Tatsache, das sich ihre Augen nicht öffneten noch mehr, als alles andere. Dennoch konnte ich meine Beine nicht bewegen, und ich blieb stehen wo ich angehalten hatte,meine Hände klammerten sich an das Geländer._

 _Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, bis ich meinen Vater aus der Küche wieder auftauchen sah. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn, dass er einen Gegenstand benutzte, um meine Mutter zu schlagen, aber die meisten verursachten nur Schmerzen und Blutergüsse, die letztendlich wieder verblassen würden. Das Messer, welches er diesmal festhielt versprach was viel Schlimmeres._

 _Ich zögerte nicht. Ich stürzte mich auf ihn, bevor er mich überhaupt sehen konnte, warf mich in seinen_ _Körper und stieß ihn zu Boden. Ich konnte hören, wie das Messer über den Boden rutschte._

 _Nachdem wir ein paar Schläge ausgetauscht hatten, drückte ich meinen Vater unter mir nieder. Es war nicht schwer. Selbst mit dreizehn war ich fast genauso groß wie er. Ich wurde trainiert, um Monster, die größer und mächtiger waren als ich zu bekämpfen. Das Ungeheuer vor mir konnte sich jetzt kaum einem solchen Kampf stellen._

 _Eins, zwei, drei Schläge ins Gesicht und er hatte schon aufgegeben. Ich hatte allerdings nicht aufgehört. Meine Hände legten sich um seinen Hals und ich begann, sein erbärmliches Leben aus ihm heraus zu quetschen. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich sein Gesicht begann zu verfärben. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, erschrocken, so wie wir es jedes Mal waren, wenn er zur Tür herein kam. Sein Mund flehte mich wortlos an aufzuhören und still zu schreien._

 _Ich würde auch damit fertig werden. Ich war so wütend, dass zu mir selbst nicht mal durchgekommen war, was tatsächlich passierte. Ich war mir kaum meiner eigenen Handlung bewusst, bis die ruhige Stimme meiner Mutter endlich zu mir durch drang._

„ _Dimitri! Dimitri hör auf! Du bringt ihn um!"_

 _Es war genug, um mich aus meinem Blutdurst zu reißen. Meinen Hände ließen seinen Hals los und sein Kopf fiel zurück, als er nach Luft schnappte._

 _Ich stand schnell auf, schockiert darüber, was beinahe passiert war. Ich wusste, dass mir während meiner Ausbildung die Werkzeuge und die Ausrüstung gegeben wurde um zu töten. Meine ganze Erziehung, mein ganzes Leben würde auf meinen Fähigkeiten basieren, zu kämpfen und jene zu zerstören, die andere verletzten. Dennoch hatte ich fast das Leben meines eigenen Fleisch und Blutes genommen. Es schockierte mich, das ich körperlich dazu in der Lage war. Mental aber konnte ich es nicht. Egal, wie sehr er auch meine Familie verletzt hatte, der Gedanke, meinen eigenen Vater zu töten machte mich krank. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich damit leben könnte._

 _Aber das brauchte er nicht zu wissen._

 _Als er begann sich aufzurichten, kochte wieder die Wut in seinen Augen, ich ging zurück in die Richtung, in die das Küchenmesser gerutscht war. Es dauerte für ihn nicht lange, um zu erkennen, wonach ich griff und er blieb auf seinem Weg stehen. Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um von Angesicht zu Angesicht und ging in eine offensive Kampfstellung._

„ _Wir haben in der Schule mit dem Pflock-Training angefangen. Vielleicht solltest Du jetzt besser gehen. Geh und komm bloß nie wieder."_

 _Das war eine fettgedruckte Lüge. Wir sollten erst in ein oder zwei Jahren mit dem Pflock-Training anfangen. Aber die Drohung funktionierte. Er ging. Aber den Blick, den er mir zuwarf sagt, dass er zurück kommen würde und er würde kommen, um sich zu rächen. Ich war mi9r nicht sicher, ob heute Nacht, morgen, oder irgendwann sein würde, wenn ich nicht da war, um meine Familie zu verteidigen, aber er würde zurückkommen._

 _Sobald er gegangen war, brach auf den Knien zusammen. Einen Augenblick später war Mama an meiner Seite, hielt mich, als ich mich wegen der Angst und dem Adrenalin schüttelte. Ich konnte etwas Feuchtigkeit auf meinem Gesicht spüren, war mir aber nicht sich ob es von ihren Tränen stammte oder von meinen._

 _Wenige Augenblicke später hörte ich meine Schwestern die Treppe runter kommen und auch meine Großmutter Yeva. Ich konnte ihre Worte durch den dichten Nebel in meinem Kopf kaum ausmachen, aber es hörte sich so an, als würde meine Mutter versuchen die Situation zu erklären. Sonya und Karo räumten die Reste des alten Kaffeetisches auf, während meine Mutter erst ihre eigenen Wunden säuberte und dann meine nähte. Yeva sprach flüsternd mit meiner Mutter._

 _Und jetzt saß ich hier; konnte immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war und ich war immer noch nicht bereit mich dem zu stellen, von dem wusste, dass es eines Tages passieren würde, wenn mein Vater zurückkehrte. Ich hatte ihn angegriffen, ihn beinahe getötet, meinen eigenen Vater. Meinen Moroi Vater. Nicht zuletzt hätten seine Wächter die Pflicht gehabt ihn zu verteidigen. Ich hatte Glück gehabt, dass er heute Abend weggeschickt hatte. Sie wären in der Lage gewesen mich sofort wegzubringen. Mein Vater würde den gleichen Fehler nicht zweimal machen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Meine einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin, dafür zu sorgen, dass er nie wieder auch nur einen Schritt nach Baja hineinkam._

 _Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Sie war leichtsinnig, aber nach allem was heute Nacht bereits passiert war, was hatte ich da schon noch zu verlieren?_

 _Ich steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Meine Schwestern waren bereits ins Bett gegangen und es sah so aus, als ob sich meine Mutter auch in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Nur Yeva war geblieben, sitzend in ihrem Schaukelstuhl, als ob sie auf mich gewartet hatte._

„ _Babuschka, ich muss gehen, um jemanden zu sehen. Ich komme bald wieder."_

 _Sie nickte als Antwort, vielleicht hatte sie schon gewusst, nach wem ich sehen würde, noch bevor ich es eigentlich vor hatte. Sie hatte schon immer diese unheimliche Fähigkeit manche Dinge zu verstehen, bevor es jemand anderes tat._

 _Ich lief durch die Stadt, in der Hoffnung, dass der Mann, nach dem ich suchte, war, wo er in der Regel gefunden werden konnte, wenn er in Baja war. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob er überhaupt in der Stadt war. Ich wusste, dass er gelegentlich in Baja war, aber es gab keine Garantie dafür, dass er heute Nacht hier sein würde, oder auch nur in absehbarer Zeit. Und selbst wenn er hier war, wusste ich nicht, wie ich die Empfangsdame am vorderen Schalter davon überzeugen sollte mir seine Hotelzimmer Nummer zu geben. Oder ob er überhaupt mit mir reden würde. Warum in aller Welt hatte ich nicht eher darüber nachgedacht?_

 _Nach etwa zehn Minuten, die ich gelaufen war, stand ich vor dem kleinen Hotel im Zentrum der Stadt. Es war kaum glamourös, aber es hatte seinen eigenen Charme und es war der Ort, an dem meisten königlichen und andere hochrangige Moroi sich aufhielten, wenn sie in Baja waren._

 _Wie der Zufall es wollte, sah ich ihn in dem Augenblick, als ich durch die Tür trat. Er stand neben dem Aufzug, flankiert von einem Wächter._

„ _Zmey!",rief ich._

 _Mehrere Menschen, die das Hotel auch in ihrem Urlaub besuchten, guckten spöttisch in meine Richtung. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Einen Mann eine „hinterlistige Schlange" zu nennen, war wohl kaum höflich. Gott sei Dank, hatte der Mann, den ich angesprochen hatte die Beleidigung, die einst hinter seinem Rücken geflüstert wurde, zu einem seiner Titel gemacht, was ihn in unserer Welt nur noch gefürchteter und respektierter hatte werden lassen._

 _Dieser Mann, Abe Mazur, drehte sich zu mir um. Wenn es ihn überraschte von einem Teenager angesprochen zu werden, der ihn sogar beleidigte, dann zeigte er das nicht. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte, als ich näher zu ihm trat und bemerkte, wie der Wächter neben ihm in eine schützende Position überging. Obwohl er kein königlicher Moroi war, reiste Mr. Mazur ohne mindestens zwei Wächter, und ich wusste, dass mich mindestens noch ein weiteres paar Augen beobachtete. Ich nickte respektvoll in die Richtung des Wächters, der neben ihm stand, bevor ich mich dem Mann in seiner Obhut zuwandte._

„ _Mr. Mazur, konnten wir vielleicht privat miteinander sprechen? Ich bin gekommen, um Sie um einen Gefallen zu bitten."_

 _Der Mann betrachtete mich für einen Moment, sein Daumen fuhr dabei über Linie seines Bartes. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, huschte mein Blick zu dem kleinen Goldring an seinem Ohr. Zmeys Ruf in Bezug auf seine auffällige Kleidung war fast so berüchtigt, wie sein Ruf für Brutalität und Wirtschaft. Viele hielten ihn für einen Mafia-Boss, obwohl sich niemand wirklich sicher war, was genau seine Geschäftsgebiete waren. Alles, was sicher war, war, dass wenn Zmey etwas sagte, dann wurde das auch gemacht. Viele Leute glaubten sogar, dass er die Macht hatte die Königin von ihrem Thron zu bewegen, wenn er sich dafür entscheiden würde, dass zu tun_

„ _Na gut. Du faszinierst mich, Junge. Lass uns reden.". Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich dem Aufzug zu._

 _Der Wächter zu seiner Linken nickte jemandem in der Ferne zu und folgte ihm dann. Ich trat zuletzt ein. Wir fuhren ein paar Etagen nach oben, dann durch einen Flur bis zu einer Tür. Ein zweiter Wächter stand bereits am Eingang und trat für einen Moment ein, bevor er das Okay gab, das wir hereinkommen konnten._

 _Ich folgte Zmey an einen kleinen Tisch und ein paar Stühlen in der Ecke des Zimmers und setzte mich hin, als er mich zu aufforderte._

„ _Du siehst nervös aus, junger Mann. Möchtest Du etwas Wasser, oder was ähnliches?". Er wirkte beinahe … freundlich. Das verunsicherte mich mehr, als wenn er so dunkel und unheimlich gewesen wäre, wie ich erwartet hatte._

„ _Nein, aber Danke, Sir."_

 _Er sah mich neugierig an, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann. „Unsinn. Sergie, würden Sie uns bitte zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade bringen?"_

 _Der jüngere Wächter in der Küche begann viel zu viel Kakao-Mischung in zwei Tassen zu geben und Wasser hinzuzufügen, bevor sie zu uns herüber brachte. Heiße Schokolade war das letzte, was ich erwarten würde, das ein Mann mit dem Ansehen von Zmey trinken würde, aber ich konnte nicht grade ablehnen, als er eine Tasse vor mir platzierte. Er wartete, bis ich einen Schluck nahm und begann bei der offensichtlichen Überraschung und Freude auf meinem Gesicht zu lachen. Das könnte eine der besten Tassen heißer Schokolade gewesen sein, die ich jemals hatte._

„ _Das Geheimnis ist es, die doppelte Menge zu nehmen." Mr. Mazur grinste vertrauensvoll, „Also sag mir. Wie heißt Du?"_

 _Ich schluckte schnell den einen Schluck des Getränks herunter, und versucht mir nicht den Mund zu verbrennen. „Dimitri, Sir. Dimitri Belikov."_

„ _Ah, genau. Du bist Olenas Sohn, nicht wahr? Solch eine nette Frau, die so viele Verletzungen in der Stadt behandelt. Zu Schade, sie hätte mehr verdient, als dass, was sie zur Schau stellt." Er warf mir einen wissenden Blick zu._

 _Automatisch senkte ich den Blick beschämt zum Boden. Es war kein Geheimnis in der Stadt, dass mein Vater meine Mutter regelmäßig missbrauchte, aber niemand hatte jemals so lässig mit mir darüber gesprochen. Dhampir Frauen, die ihren Körper an Moroi Männer verkauften, die zu Besuch in der Stadt waren, für einen Biss und gelegentlich etwas Geld, das war keine Seltenheit in unserer Stadt. Allerdings, eine Mutter von vier Kindern, die gegen ihren Willen gebissen und dabei oft geschlagen wurde war außerhalb des Alltäglichen._

„ _Junger Mann, Du solltest dich nicht durch die Art, wie dein Vater deine Mutter behandelt in Verlegenheit bringen lassen. Es ist nicht Deine Schuld und um ehrlich zu sein ist es auch nicht die deiner Mutter. Der einzige, der sich schämen sollte ist der Mann, der es wagt, seine Hand gegen eine Frau zu erheben."_

„ _Eigentlich, Sir, ist das genau der Grund, weshalb ich mir ihnen reden wollte. Die Dinge sind ...", ich hielt inne, um das richtige Wort dafür zu finden, „eskaliert, heute Abend. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Vater meine Mutter heute getötet hätte, wenn ich nicht dazugekommen wäre."_

 _Mr. Mazurs Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er darüber überrascht war, dass mein Vater meine Mutter töten wollte, oder das ich dumm genug war mich ihm in den Weg zu stellen._

„ _Wenn Du sagst 'dazugekommen', dann meinst du ..."_

„ _Ich hab gegen ihn gekämpft, ihn eigentlich fast getötet und dann warf ich ihn aus dem Haus. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich allzu lange von uns fernhalten wird."_

„ _Nein, dein Vater ist niemand, der so leicht aufgibt. Lass mich das jetzt mal zusammenfassen: Du hast das Leben eines Moroi angegriffen und bedroht, und nicht nur irgendeinen Moroi, sondern einen hochrangigen königlichen Moroi."_

„ _Ja, Sir." Meine Antwort war sehr viel weniger zuversichtlich, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Ich wusste, das Abe Mazur oder seine Wächter, das, was ich grade zugegeben hatte, hätten melden können, wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Ein Wächter, selbst ein Wächter in der Ausbildung, der einen königlichen Moroi angegriffen hatte, war nichts, das man einfach so hinnahm, sondern das schwere Strafen mit sich zog._

„ _Leute zu beschützen, die Schutz benötigen, ist lobenswert, Dimitri. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Pflicht und Ehre", verkündete er lediglich._

 _Ich würde diese Worte erst viel später in meinem Leben verstehen._

„ _Was mich wundert ist," fragte er, „warum kommst Du zu mir? Du weißt wer ich bin und Du kennst meinen Ruf. Ich bin nicht grade für Freundlichkeit und Großzügigkeit bekannt."_

„ _Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen, Sir, weil Sie sicher stellen könnten, dass mein Vater nie wieder unser Haus betritt. Und vielleicht sind Sie rücksichtslos wenn es um ihre Geschäfte geht, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen oder gehört, dass Sie eine Dhampir Frau aus der Stadt über Nacht aufgenommen haben. Ich weiß es ist vielleicht nicht viel, aber ich würde gerne glauben, dass das bedeutet, dass Sie wenigstens ein wenig Respekt für Familien wie meine haben." sagte ich kühn, aber ich konnte spüren wie sich in mir wieder das Adrenalin aufbaute, als ich versuchte die Angst aus meiner Stimme zu halten._

 _Er lächelte. Es war ein Lächeln, das mich daran erinnerte, dass dieser Mann auch eine unheilvolle Seite hatte. „Du bist sehr mutig, aber alles hat seinen Preis. Bist Du bereit was dafür zu zahlen?"_

 _Ich schaute wieder unbehaglich zur Seite. Ich hätte sowas erwarten sollen. Wieder hatte ich gehandelt, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Möglicher Gangster oder nicht, Zmey war in erster Linie ein Geschäftsmann. Nichts was er anzubieten hatte, war umsonst._

„ _Ich habe kein Geld, Sir."_

 _Er antwortete nicht und ich dachte, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gab, ich stand auf, dankte ihm für seine Zeit und ging einen Schritt Richtung Tür._

„ _Dimitri."_

 _Beim Klang meines Namens drehte ich mich um._

„ _Wie alt bist Du?"_

„ _Dreizehn. Ich werde nächsten Monat vierzehn."_

„ _Und Du bist auf der St. Basil?"_

„ _Ja, Sir."_

„ _Wie läuft das Training?"_

 _Ich wurde ein wenig nervös, unsicher darüber, wo die Fragerei enden würde. „Es läuft gut. Ich bin zurzeit Klassenbester."_

 _Es folgte eine lange Pause. Ich fühlte mich bloßgestellt, so wie er mich anstarrte. Seine Augen waren kalt und abwägend, aber man konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich in seinem Kopf eine Idee formte. Nach einiger Zeit, die sich für mich wie eine Stunde oder mehr anfühlte, begann er wieder zu sprechen._

„ _Ich werde dir helfen, Dimitri. Ich bewundere Dich und ich bewundere deine Mutter. Ich werde Dir dabei helfen, aber ich erwarte eine Gegenleistung von Dir."_

 _Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich einem Mann wie Abraham Mazur zu bieten hatte, aber ich musste das akzeptieren, ganz gleich was es kosten würde. „Was hätten Sie gerne?"_

 _Er lachte, als hätte ich einen Witz gemacht. „Nichts, für den Augenblick, aber eines Tages werde ich zu Dir kommen. Ich erwarte von Dir, dass Du ehrlich gegenüber deinen Schulden bist. Kann ich Dir vertrauen?"_

 _Eine Entscheidung zu treffen, von der man weiß, dass man sie eines Tages bereuen könnte ist eine weniger bittere Pille, wenn man keine andere Möglichkeit hat._

„ _Ja, Sir. Sie haben mein Wort."_

 _Seine Hand zu schütteln fühlte sich an, als würde ich ein zukünftiges Todesurteil unterzeichnen._

„ _Was werden Sie wegen meinem Vater unternehmen", fragte ich._

 _Er sah mich für einen Moment an, sein Blick traf mich bis auf die Knochen, dann lächelte er._

„ _Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum."_

 _Er hielt sich an sein Versprechen. Ich sah oder hörte nie wieder etwas von meinem Vater._

* * *

Ich sah Zmey noch mehrere Male in meinem Leben nach diesem Treffen. Das letzte Mal bei meinem Abschluss. Erst dort merkte ich, was er vor so langer Zeit von mir gewollt haben könnte: einen neuen Wächter. Ich war mich sicher gewesen, dass ich nach meinem Abschluss Ivan folgen würde, dass ich versprach mein Leben zu seinem Schutz zu geben. Allerdings würde ich mich nicht weigern, wenn Zmey mich darum bat. Ich schuldete ihm mein Leben für die Rettung meiner Familie.

Die Anfrage kam nie, und langsam verschwand sein Schatten aus meinem Leben. Aber jetzt, über ein Jahrzehnt später stand Zmey wieder vor mir.

„Ich bin gekommen, damit Du deine Schulden begleichst, Dimitri. Du weißt, dass Du mir sehr viel schuldest und ich erwarte, dass Du dich an Dein Wort hältst."

Ich richtete mich mit geradem Rücken auf und nickte, unsicher, was ich sonst noch sagen könnte.

„Ich möchte, dass Du dich von meiner Tochter fernhältst."

Wenn ich zuvor nervös gewesen war, so stand ich jetzt total unter Schock. Ich wusste, dass es viele Gründe für ihn gab mich nicht zu akzeptieren, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er mir verbieten würde Roza jemals wieder zu sehen. Wenn überhaupt, hatte er wie das verständnisvollere Elternteil gewirkt. Oder zumindest hatte ich das gedacht.

„Sir, ich liebe sie ..."

Er unterbrach mich. „Ich bin sicher das tust Du. Und ich weiß, dass sie Dich auch liebt. Aber das hat nichts mit meiner Bitte zu tun."

Er hatte nicht vor mir einen weiteren Grund zu nennen, warum er wollte, dass ich sie verlasse. Und ich hatte versprochen seinem Wunsch folge zu leisten – was auch immer es sein mag – vor so langer Zeit. Ehre und Verpflichtung hatten mich daran gebunden, also sagte ich das einzige, was ich konnte.

„Nein."

Seine Augen weiteten sich bei meinen Worten, eher fasziniert, als offensichtlich verärgert. „Nein?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich schulde Ihnen vielleicht mein Leben, aber Roza schulde ich meine Seele. Ich werde nicht gehen."

Dieses unheimliche Lächeln kehrte langsam schleichend wieder auf sein Gesicht zurück. Plötzlich hob er sein Gewehr und richtete es aus kurzer Distanz auf mich. Instinktiv spannte ich mich an, aber ich schrak nicht vor der Waffe zurück.

„Ich glaube, Du verstehst nicht, Dimitri. Das ist ein Befehl, kein Vorschlag. Du weißt besser, als jeder andere, dass ich jemanden verschwinden lassen kann. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Dein Vater nie wieder in die nähe Deiner Familie ging, ich kann sicher stellen, dass Du nicht Teil von Rosemaries Leben bist."

Ich zweifelte nicht daran. Was Zmey wollte, dass bekam Zmey auch, und dafür würde er auch die Drecksarbeit machen. Er könnte mich hier im Wald einfach töten und niemand würde jemals fragen stellen. Nein, das war nicht wahr, ich war mir sicher, dass Roza es sich sicher ganz klar in ihrem Verstand werden würde, aber dann würde ich schon lange verschwunden sein.

Ich trat einen Schritt nach vorne und fühlte, wie sich der Lauf seines Gewehrs gegen die Mitte meiner Brust drückte. Diese trotzige Aktion sprach deutlicher über meine Absichten, als Worte es getan hätten.

Die Luft stand still, die Vögel waren still, für eine unendlich lange Zeit schien sich nichts zu rühren. Ich beobachtete, wie sich Mazurs Finger von ihrer sichern Position an der Seite des Abzugsrahmens um den Abzug selbst legten.

Er würde mich töten.

Ich würde keinen Rückzieher machen.

Ich beobachtete ihn weiterhin, ohne mich zu bewegen. Meine Herzfrequenz erhöhte sich, als wollte sie sehen, wie oft mein Herz noch schlagen konnte, bevor es aufhörte. Mein Geist dagegen war überraschend klar. Ich fühlte mich nicht ängstlich, aber zuversichtlich, sicher in meiner Entschlossenheit. Ich würde eher sterben, als meine Roza zu verlassen und ihr das Herz zu brechen.

Ich hörte das klicken seines Abzugs. Es war ein leises Geräusch, so anderes als die Explosion von der Kugel, die ich erwartet hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass ich immer noch stand. Ich war noch am Leben. Und Zmey lächelte immer noch, irgendwo zwischen amüsiert und beeindruckt.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Sohn, deine Schulden sind vollständig abbezahlt." Er senkte seine Waffe und streckte die Hand aus.

„Wie bitte?"

„Nichts bedeutet mir mehr, als meine Familie, Dimitri. Ich kann ihre Freiheit kaufen und ich kann ihnen Schutz kaufen. Die eine Sache, die ich nicht kaufen kann,ist jemand, der Rose so glücklich macht, wie du es anscheinend tust. Ich kann ihr niemanden kaufen, der derart loyal ist, dass er lieber eine Kugel in die Brust bekommt, als sie zu verlassen. Ich kann diese Liebe nicht für meine Tochter kaufen, die du ihr bereitwillig gibst. Das ist mehr wert, als alles wonach ich fragen könnte."

Ich spürte, wie er meine Hand nahm und mit einem festen Händedruck die Vereinbarung abschloss, die vor über zehn Jahren, tausende von Meilen entfernt, begonnen hatte. Ich erwiderte die Geste ohne nachzudenken, immer noch mit dem Gefühl hinter einer plötzlichen und drastischen Veränderung der Ereignisse zu stehen.

„Außerdem,", fuhr er fort, nichts ahnend von meiner Angst, „Du hast meine Erlaubnis."

„Ihre Erlaubnis für was?"

„Sie zu heiraten, du sagtest doch, das wolltest du. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Ehemann für meine Tochter vorstellen. Zugegeben, dazu müsste sie zuerst zustimmen."

Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, und der Wahnsinn der Situation – und dieser Mann – waren endgültig überwunden. Keine zwei Minuten zuvor hatte er eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet. Jetzt lächelte er und machte Scherze, als sei das alles nie passiert. Nicht sicher, was ich sonst tun sollte fing ich ebenfalls an zu lachen.

„Warum gehen wir nicht zurück um unsere hübschen Damen zu sehen. Ich bin sicher, Rose glaubt, ich hätte dich bereits getötet. Janine hofft vermutlich, dass ich es getan hab."

Ich schwankte bei meinen nächsten Schritt und Abe bemerkte mein zögern. Bevor er fragen konnte, sprach ich.

„Was werden Sie Wächterin Hathaway sagen? Ich bezweifle, dass sie das von Rose und mir auch so gut verstehen und akzeptieren wird."

Er gab mir ein wissendes Grinsen und wiederholte die Worte, die ich vor so langer Zeit gehört hatte.

„Keine Sorge. Ich kümmere mich darum."

* * *

 **Notiz des Autors**

Ich hatte schon lange gehofft, diese Interaktion zu schreiben und als mich die Inspiration schließlich traf und ich mir überlegte, wie Abe und Dimitris Jagdausflug wohl enden würde, konnte ich nicht aufhören zu schreiben. Und endlich mehr über Dimitris Vergangenheit zu erfahren ist auch ein Bonus :) Ich habe immer gefühlt, dass da etwas bei Abe und Dimitris Beziehung zueinander war.

Wie ist es mit Euch? Was denkt Ihr ist an diesem Tag passiert? Und soll ich das auch in meiner zusammengewürfelten Sammlung von Oneshots posten?

Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr darüber denk, indem ihr das favorisiert und kommentiert. Es wäre ein schönes Weihnachtgeschenk, Danke sehr!

Frohe Weihnachten, schöne Ferien und habt Spaß mit eurer Familie!

* * *

 **Notiz des** **Übersetzers**

Reviews könnt ihr gerne bei mir auf deutsch posten (und ich werde sie für Euch übersetzten und weiterleiten) oder aber auch auf englisch unter der Original Story.

Ich hoffe Euch gefällt diese Interpretation des Geschehens genauso gut wie mir und ich finde, dass diese Handlung sehr gut in die Geschichte von Dimitri, Rose und Co. passt.


End file.
